Life After Love
by Twilight-OTH
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Life After Bliss'. What happens to Jacob and Renesmee's relationship? Does it get better? Does it get worse? Does it not go at all? Read and Review!
1. The Truth

Sequel to 'Life After Bliss'. This is life after Breaking Dawn. From Bella's point of view. RECAP: Renesmee has given birth to twins, but what happened to her after that? Did she die? Is she alive? What happens to her? ....

_Read and Review (:_

The Truth

_Renesmee's eyes had rolled to the back of her head, her body shook hysterically. Her face was red, her heart rate had slowed down and her head was as hotter than Jacob was to me when I was human! Then she closed her eyes, and it looked as though she had fell into a deep sleep. All she managed to say was "I love you" but it only came out in a whisper..._

"Renesmee!? Renesmee!?" I shook her, she didn't move. Her eyes were closed, her heart was beating, but very slow. Was she going to die?

"No! No!" Jacob cried. "This can't be happening, you said, you said that she was going to be fine, you promised! How could this be happening?"

Rosalie and Alice walked in with the twins. "Is she okay!?" Rosalie asked.

"Does she look okay!?" Jacob said sarcastically.

"What is up with her? Is she asleep?" Alice asked.

"No. She is in a coma, I think. She isn't dead though. But it is a possibility that she could." Carlisle said calmly but still showed how worried he was.

"What? She could die?" Rosalie asked. The rest of the family walked in the room.

"Is she asleep then? She must be exhausted!" Charlie said quietly.

"No. That isn't it! She is in a coma! And she could die!" Jacob shouted. "Anyone else need to know this? Or has everyone got it!?"

"Jake, don't snap. This is no one's fault. Dad, we don't know the extent of her situation. Carlisle's going to check it out."

"But, you said she was going to be fine! You said, it was a normal pregnancy." Charlie fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"We thought it was, but there was always a possibility..." I trailed off.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have walked out on her. I stressed her out, I shouldn't have left. I should of stood by her." Charlie sobbed.

"Charlie, this is not your fault. Its Jacob's for getting her pregnant in the first place!" Edward fumed and glanced over at Jacob who just looked and put his head down.

"I know that." Jacob whispered

"Edward! Don't please. This is no one's fault!"

"Can you all leave please. Just why I check over Renesmee." Carlisle asked.

"No way, I am not leaving her. Rose and Alice will you look after the twins please. I am not leaving her, not now. Not ever."

Rosalie and Alice nodded. Everyone left, "Jake, I don't blame you. This isn't your fault, its no ones fault" I said on the way out.

"Yes it is, I know it is. I shouldn't have agreed to have the babies." Jacob said. "This is all my fault, I take full responsibility."

"Bella, please." He gestured towards the door. "I won't be long, promise." Carlisle said.

I nodded and walked out of the door while Carlisle looked over Renesmee. Everyone else stood in the hallway.

"Edward, calm down. Stop blaming Jacob, none of us need this right now!" Rosalie was shouting at Edward.

"Edward! STOP!" I shouted. "This is nobody's fault. Stop making arguments that do not need to be there, this is a hard time. No one, not me, not Jacob, not Renesmee, so just stop!" I said.

"Bella, i'm sorry." Edward replied, wrapping his arms round me and kissed my head. "I'm sorry."

Carlisle opened the door, a gloomy look on his face. Please no, she couldn't have could she?

"Has she died?" Rosalie asked the question everyone was thinking.

"No. She hasn't. I have examined her, she is in a deep coma which I think is down to the fact she was very stressed and worried about the baby. Hopefully, she will recover in her own time. However, there is a possibility that she could die. We have to be prepared for the worst. I have put her on a drip, she is getting all the nutrients she needs to be able to survive. Jacob's with her now. He won't leave her side, so Rose and Alice can you continue looking after the twins." They both nodded. "Esme, can you help Alice and Rosalie, get the twins milk please. They are fully human by the way just so you all know. Okay, if you all want to go through and see Renesmee, you are very welcome to."

Carlisle gestured to the living room were my beautiful baby lay. My baby who was now in a coma. I didn't know whether she was going to die or whether she would live. How could this be happening? I couldn't cope if anything would happen to her. She would be leaving her beautiful twins behind, and Jacob. He would be such a mess. I couldn't let this happen. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.

I walked into the living and Renesmee lay across the couch, her face covered in tubes and a drip coming out of her arm. I sat next to Jacob who had his eyes fixed on Renesmee's. I grabbed her hand and put it on my face. But no thoughts came, it was just black, nothing there, just darkness.

"Jake?" He looked at me. "Don't give up on her. She'll pull through this I know she will."

"But, but. What if she doesn't? What will I do then? This is all my fault. I should never have let it happen, if she dies, im to blame. I take full responsibility." Jacob replied.

"No, that is were you are wrong! You are not to blame, no one is to blame! This is just like me and Renesmee when I had her. Im fine! She will be fine! Now, pull yourself together, you have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter and a beautiful son. Now be a good dad and an excellent husband to Renesmee and Eddie and Alyssa." He smiled and then looked down. "Jacob, she will be okay, I feel it."

"Jake, I'm sorry for before. This isn't your fault. I do _not_ blame you."

Renesmee's heart rate deteriorated, her body was shaking, it looked like a convulsion. "Carlisle! Carlisle!" Edward was shouting.

"Renesmee no! Please, no! C'mon baby, you can do this. Don't give up now. Please, don't leave me. Don't leave us." Jacob shouted.

Renesmee stopped shaking, her heart had stopped beating. Carlisle walked in and pushed everyone to the side....


	2. Author's Note

For those of you who haven't read the first part of the Fic, I have the link for you:

.net/s/4877483/1/Life_After_Bliss

It's vital for you to read this!


	3. Unhappy Ending? Happy Ending?

Sequel to 'Life After Bliss'. This is life after Breaking Dawn. From Bella's point of view. RECAP: After Renesmee has given birth to twins she went into a coma. Does she die? Does Jacob get left _alone_ with the twins and regret?...

_Read and Review (:_

Unhappy Ending? Happy Ending?

_Renesmee stopped shaking, her heart had stopped beating. Carlisle walked in and pushed everyone to the side...._

"Let me through, please." Carlisle asked calmly.

He placed his fingers on her neck. "She's not breathing." Carlisle whispered. He was pressing his hands up and down on her chest. Nothing, no movement. She didn't even seem to be Renesmee, just a lifeless soul lay there shaking.

She was a Mom. She had a family. She had twins to look after. But how could this be happening. Her dieing right in front of us, nothing we can do, nothing I could do to stop my little girl, my precious, beautiful little girl from dieing, from leaving us forever.

"Esme, darling. Bring the defribullator in for me please?"

Esme whirled into the room with the machine and Carlisle asked everyone to move back whilst he tried to resuscitate Renesmee. He opened her top and placed to mats on her chest where he was going to shock her. Shock her! This was going to be to painful to watch. Watch my little girl be shocked to wake her up, to bring her back to life, to bring her back to us. I needed to stay, I needed to be here for Jake and Edward and most of all, Renesmee.

"Move back everyone." Carlisle asked.

Everyone took a step back. "One, Two, Three." He shocked Renesmee. Her body jerked, her back arched and she just fell back down on the couch flat. Nothing happened, she was still lifeless, nothing, blackness. Carlisle tried again, and once again, nothing happened. She just lay there dead.

"No! Renesmee please baby, c'mon. Come back to us, back to me, back to your beautiful baby boy and girl! C'mon please!" Jacob was on the floor, heartbroke, begging Renesmee to return to us. She was leaving too much behind.

Everyone left the room while Carlisle checked Renesmee. Jacob, Edward and I stayed behind and waited while Carlisle tried to resuscitate Renesmee. This was the third attempt to bring Renesmee back to life. "One, two, three. Clear." Carlisle said. This time was different, the shock that jerked Renesmee brought her some life. She gasped and we all stood around her. Carlisle put two fingers onto Renesmee's neck where her blood ran through her veins to check if her heart was pumping.

Carlisle smiled a huge smile. "She's back!" He whispered.

"Renesmee! Darling! You came back" Jacob said. He was crying still but it wasn't tears of sadness or regret or pain. It was tears of joy and happiness. Renesmee, the little angel she was, was not dead no longer, she was alive. But she was still in the coma, she looked like sleeping beauty lay there, perfect.

I left the living room, but Edward and Jacob stayed. I saw Charlie sat in the dining room still down and depressed. His forehead was creased, his hands were shaking, what was wrong with him?

I walked into the large dining room where he sat. "Dad? You okay?"

"She's going to die, I know she is. It's all my fault. Why did I walk out on her? I put stress on her that she didn't need. And now she's going to die and leave her family, Jacob and those two beautiful babies, because of me." Charlie said sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around him in a nice hug and kissed his forehead. "This is not your fault, Dad. This would have happened if you hadn't have walked out. But she's back now, she isn't dead. Carlisle brought her back, she's back. And she isn't leaving no one behind, stop feeling guilty Dad. Renesmee wouldn't be happy about her Grandpa being all upset when it's not his fault would she?"

He chuckled and kissed me back. "Your the best, Bella. Thankyou sweetie." We sat silent for a moment and heard the sweet melody Edward was playing in the living room to the sleeping beauty still in her deep sleep. He was playing 'Bella's Lullaby' to her, the angelic tune that he wrote for me. "So, what did Carlisle say?"

"Bella! Come now!" Edward shouted from the living room in his perfect, angelic voice.

Charlie's face dropped, my face mirrored his. We both ran into the living room. There lay my beautiful little sleeping beauty. She was awake, pale and exhausted. Jacob sat at her side, holding her hand, gazing into her big, beautiful eyes with a huge smile on his face. Her face mirrored his.

"I missed you. I love you, forever and always." Jacob whispered.

"Forever and Always." She whispered back.

She looked drained, like she just needed to sleep. She looked weak, like she needed to eat something. Edward and I stood at her side intertwined into one another.

"Hey sweetie" I said, grabbing hold of Renesmee's hand. "How you feeling?"

"Really bad actually, exhausted. But I just want to see my babies if that's okay?."

"Of course that's fine sweetie, I'll get them for you now."

"Wait, shouldn't we see Carlisle about that first?" Edward said.

"Why? There my children. If I want to see them I should be able too!" Renesmee said back.

_Hey guys. Sorry if I don't update for a while, Just got a lot on with school at the moment! :)_

_And sorry if this chapters a bit short, I didn't know what to write._

_Read and Review (:_


	4. Reunited

Sequel to 'Life After Bliss'. This is life after Breaking Dawn. From Bella's point of view. RECAP: Renesmee has woken up from her coma. But will she be reunited with her babies that she has never seen? Or is it too risky? ...

_Read and Review (:_

Reunited

The room was silent as Renesmee and Edward glared at each other. I was looking at Edward and Jacob was looking at Renesmee.

"Renesmee, I just think that you should wait a while. Until we know that you are one hundred percent darling. I know that you want to see them, but think about your health."

"Dad, i'm all grown up now. I am a mom. If I want to see my babies, then I should be able to." Renesmee whispered.

"Maybe, Edward's right." Jacob said. Renesmee glared at him. "What I mean is, you have just come out of a coma. Your exhausted and weary and maybe seeing our babies will just make you worse."

"No it won't Jacob!" Renesmee shouted. "I want to see MY children. NOW!"

"Stop stressing Renesmee. This isn't healthy for you. You are still recovering from your illness and maybe you should try to chill and relax and if you have progressed in a couple of days. Then you can see them." Carlisle instructed calmly.

"Fine! But I am going to see them in a couple of days. Whether my health has improved or not!" Renesmee said. "But who is looking after them?"

"Rose and Alice, darling." I said. "They will be fine, don't worry. I will keep checking on them. And now your awake Jacob can too."

"Wait." Renesmee said. She looked at Jacob. "You haven't seen the twins? You haven't looked after them while I was, um, you know?"

"No. I didn't want to leave you in case something happened. I didn't want to lose you and I didn't want something bad to happen to you." He replied.

"Oh. Im sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." Renesmee whispered.

"You didn't! Don't you ever think that. This was no ones fault. This was just life and you defeated it and you're here now so lets talk about something else. The future?" Jacob replied.

Charlie walked over to were Renesmee lay. "Hey darling." He whispered, putting is head down.

"Grandpa! Your here!" She replied gleefully.

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" Renesmee laughed. "Look, sweetie. I know that I am the cause of all this. I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't. And I know that, and because I left you ended up like this, in a coma, ill and drained. I did this to you, and I am so sorry! And I just want you to know that I am here for you, this is my fault and I have to put it right." He said drifting off into a rant.

"No! Stop right there!" Renesmee interrupted. "You are not to blame for this. This isn't anybody's fault. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself. I do not blame you, I don't blame anybody. This is just how life is, and you have to accept and deal with anything it throws at you. Now please! Lets forget about this and move on with our lives. The worst part is over and now we have to live life! Okay? Come here Grandpa"- Charlie walked leaned over and gave her a hug-"I love you. All of you!!" Renesmee smiled.

"I love you to kid. So, you need anything?" Charlie asked.

"Could someone get me a drink?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob rushed into the kitchen to get Renesmee a drink. Carlisle was looking over Renesmee, checking her blood pressure, looking into her eyes, and checking her heart rate. "You look fine now Renesmee. You should maybe try and eat something."

Jacob arrived back with the glass of water. "Here you go darling." He said as he handed her the glass.

"Thankyou." She smiled. "So now i got the okay from Carlisle. Can I see the twins?"

Everyone looked at Carlisle, his face was undecided. "Im not to sure about that, Nessie. Maybe we should give it a couple of more days before we bring them to you. Just incase."

"Incase what?" I asked.

"There is a possibility that she could become ill again."

"What and slip back into a coma?" Edward asked.

"There is a chance. But I am not saying that is going to happen. Renesmee looks okay. But if we put too much pressure on her, then she could slip back into her coma." Carlisle said.

The whole room was silent. Renesmee could go back into a coma, who knew? And it could happen anytime.

"Well, i am not going to let that happen. Can we please change the subject? I am fine now." Renesmee stopped. Her face went pale and her cheeks inflated.

"Renesmee? What is it? Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"The bin, pass me the bin quick." She replied.

Jacob grabbed the bin that was at the side of Renesmee and passed it to her. She put her head in the bin and a barfing sound came from under her face. She was vomiting. Jacob was rubbing her back and she lift her head up from the black bin that was sitting in her lap.

"You okay? Do you want a drink?" I asked. She nodded and I passed her the glass of water on the table next to her. She sipped from the glass and chucked it down and her head was back into the bin, she was vomiting again.

"Carlisle. Is she going to be okay?" Jacob asked worried.

"I think so Jacob. This might just be a side affect of the coma."

Renesmee was still throwing up. I had her hand tightly squeezed in mine, Edward was sat at the end of her legs and Jacob was rubbing her back. Was she going to be okay? Or would she slip back into her coma?...


	5. Awake Part One

This is from Bella's point of view. It's been a month since Renesmee has given birth and come out of her coma. How is she coping? How is she doing?..

Awake- Part One

It's been a month. A long month, since Renesmee had been in a coma. Too much had happened this year, and more was about to. Within the space of a week, Renesmee was better. But, there was more bad news. As if we could take anything more than the recent events. It was a whirlwind pool of disaster that was never going away. One disaster after another. In a family of vampires and werewolves, you would think that their wouldn't be as many problems but no. First, there was my life and battles with James and Victoria and The Volturi and then there was Jacob and Renesmee's big announcements, which okay I agree with now, but now things were getting worse. Much, much worse.

"Renesmee, Jacob, Edward and Bella. Can we talk? I just want to update you." Carlisle asked.

"Of course. C'mon guys." Edward said. We all walked silently to Carlisle's office, where we had walked so many times to be updated on the new situation.

As we walked to the office, Renesmee halted. "How bad is it this time?" She whispered.

"Please, can we discuss this in my office." Carlisle said.

"Renesmee, c'mon. We're strong. We can handle this. Lets go." Jacob whispered, she nodded and followed.

*_Flashback*_

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" Renesmee called from the living room. Carlisle walked into the living room were Renesmee was.

"Yes dear?"

"When can I see my babies?"

"Whenever you want Renesmee. You have made a full recovery now. It's up to you to decide when your ready now."

"Renesmee, are you sure that you are ready for this? You may be healthy now but, are you ready as a mother? It's hard work." Esme said softly. "Im not saying that you aren't ready, im just saying be prepared. You could end up ill again."

"Nessie, darling. Don't you think that you should wait a couple more days, just to be on the safe side?" Jacob asked.

"No. I don't think I should. I have waited a week now and I want to see them. How would you feel if you couldn't see them? Jake, i've waited. We've took precautions. Now it's time for me to see them." Renesmee replied, Jacob just nodded.

_*present*_

We sat in the office, silent. Waiting for the news that Carlisle was about to bring. Silence, deadly silence. No one could talk about the dreaded conversation we was trying to avoid, it was a conversation of judgement.

"Carlisle, please tell us what is going on. I can't bear it any longer. What is going to happen? I need to know." Renesmee cried. Tears streaming down her perfect, angel face. This shouldn't be happening to her. She didn't deserve this and neither did any of her family.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her, and whispered "everything is going to be okay. Don't panic. I love you. Forever and Always."

_*flashback*_

"Jake, Mom, Dad. Will you come with me to see the twins please? I don't want to go alone." We all nodded.

We walked cheerfully along to the room were the twins lay. As we reached the door, Renesmee shuddered.

"Renesmee are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just nervous." She said.

"Nervous? About what love?" Jacob said.

"What if im not a good Mom? What if I let them down?" She replied.

"You are going to be a fantastic Mom. I know you are." Edward said. "Don't think like that Renesmee. You are going to give them children the best they could ever wish for, they are going to love you."

She smiled and walked into the room were Alyssa and Eddie lay. Alice and Rose was sat with them.

"Alice, Rose. Could you give us a moment please." Edward whispered.

"Certainly." Rose said, laying Alyssa down. They left the room and Renesmee walked over to the side of the crib. When she looked into the crib, she gasped.

_*present*_

As we all sat waiting patiently for the news, Carlisle's phone rang. "Im sorry, I have to take this, it's the hospital."

"Dad, do you know what the news is? Because im getting impatient. I need to know."

"No, I don't. He won't think it around me. Im sorry darling. But everything is going to be okay. I know it in my heart. Nothing is going to happen."

"Edward, can I have a word in private please?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

We went outside of the office. "Edward, what is it? I know when your lying. And you have just lied to Renesmee. How bad is it?"

"Its pretty bad."

*_flashback*_

"Wow. They are so beautiful. Oh, my babies." Renesmee whispered.

"Aren't they. Alyssa has your eyes. They're beautiful." Jacob whispered.

"Eddie has your nose." She whispered.

"Oh. That is not good." Jacob joked.

"Were gonna give you some privacy. Baby, I am so proud of you." I whispered.

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

Edward and I left Renesmee and Jacob alone with their family. "God, she is going to be an amazing Mom, I can just see it." Edward whispered.

Alice screamed. "No! Carlisle, come quick I need you. Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob you need to come now!"

"No! This cannot be happening" Edward whispered.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong Edward?"

"We need to go see Alice, now."

"Dad, Mom. What's going on?" Renesmee asked.

"We need to go and see Alice, she needs to explain this." Edward replied.

"Mom? What is he going on about?" She whispered.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is. It's serious."

_To be continued._


	6. Awake Part Two

This is from Bella's point of view. It starts off continuing the flashback! It's been a month since Renesmee has given birth and come out of her coma. How is she coping? This is part two to 'Awake' What is going on?..

_I am sorry if the next couple of chapters upset anybody, it is not intended! Just a storyline! _

Awake- Part Two

_"Mom? What is he going on about?" She whispered._

_"I have no idea, but whatever it is. It's serious."_

We rushed downstairs to were Alice was. She stood perfectly still, her eyes in horror and pain.

"Alice? Alice, what is it?" Jasper said. "Alice!"

"Alice, you are going to have to tell me what you saw." Carlisle said calmly.

Edward sat on the bottom of the staircase, his head in his hands and impatiently shaking his knee. "Edward? Are you going to tell us? We need to know!" I said.

Alice sighed. "It's the twins."

Renesmee looked up, "The twins? What about the twins? I don't understand."

"Alice? What about the twins? Is it the Volturi? Do they think they are a threat or something?" Jacob said.

"No. It's not the Volturi." Edward said, toneless.

"Then what!!?" I screamed.

"I saw that one, one of them was going to die. I couldn't tell which one, but I saw it. And, I think it's going to happen pretty soon." Alice said, pain in her voice.

Jacob's face dropped, Renesmee fell to the floor in tears. "No, No! This can't, this just can't be happening." She sobbed.

I went to were she lay and wrapped my arms around her to stop her from shaking. "Renesmee, calm down. Now we know what's happening we can prevent it. Right Carlisle?" Everyone looked at Carlisle. He stood motionless.

"Alice, you are going to have to tell me exactly what you saw."

_*present*_

"Edward, can I have a word in private please?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

We went outside of the office. "Edward, what is it? I know when your lying. And you have just lied to Renesmee. How bad is it?"

"Its pretty bad."

"Edward, what are we going to do. This just isn't fair. None of us deserve this."

"Bella, calm down. Were going to try and prevent this from happening!"

"But you won't Edward, it's going to happen and it shouldn't! I just, can't do this now. I can't. It's going to kill Renesmee, and the rest of the family."

"I know, I know. But, we have to get through this for Renesmee, come here. I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

_*flashback*_

"Alice, you are going to have to tell me exactly what you saw." Carlisle said.

"I saw Eddie, lay still, dead, in Renesmee's arms in the nursery and Jacob leaning over them in horror." Alice started to choke on her words, she sighed. "It's going to happen in about a month. We should prepare for it." She replied.

"Alice, can I have a word with you in private please?" I asked.

"Of course." We left the room were everyone was sat. "What's the matter Bella?"

"Does it seem certain? Your vision I mean, does it look as thought it's going to alter?"

"No, it doesn't. I can't see no wavering, no uncertainty. It looks as though it's definitely going to happen."

"One month?" I asked. She nodded. We walked back into the room, everyone was sat in silence, shocked.

"Alice, um, what is it? What does he have?" Renesmee asked, her eyes never moving from the floor.

"Tuberculosis. I can see him coughing up blood." She replied.

"I can't handle this. No way." Jacob said as he walked out of the room.

Renesmee sat still never moving an inch, not even to blink. "I'll go after Jake." I said and walked out to the doorstep where Jacob was sat.

"Jake?"

"Leave me alone." I sat next to him and put my arm around his shoulder. "I can't do this again Bella. I did it with Renesmee and now again with my son. My son! This can't be happening."

_*present*_

"Grandpa, please tell me has the condition got worse? Or is Eddie getting better? I need to know please!" Renesmee said as Carlisle sat back in his chair.

"Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, Edward."

"Get on with it!" Renesmee snapped.

"Don't talk to your grandfather like that Renesmee! It's very rude. He is trying to help you!" Edward shouted.

"Sorry." She said to Carlisle.

"It's understandable. So, Eddie's condition has worsened. Im sorry. But, all the symptoms he has are grew worse. He has lost his appetite and has had a dramatic weight loss, he has a fever and has night sweats. I don't think he has long left." Carlisle said as he put his head down in anguish.

"So what is happening to him exactly?" Jacob asked. Renesmee stood up and left the room as she said "i can't listen to this".

"I'll go after her." Edward said.

"I'll stay here with Jacob." I said.

"So, Carlisle, what is happening to him? What is it?" Jacob said.

"Basically, the TB infection has turned to the actual disease. So, the TB bacilli has overcome Eddie's immune system defences and has began to multiply rapidly."

"And there is nothing we can do?" I asked.

"No, im afraid not. It's too late. We should talk to Alice and see if there has been any progress in her visions and when this is going to happen. We need to prepare."

"Yeah we should. Jake? C'mon. You'll be fine. Im here for you." I said.

"Oh yeah Bella. Because you can keep my son alive can't you! Your not superwoman. You can't make this go away." He stood up and threw his chair across the room.


	7. Truth Hurts

This is from Bella's point of view. Its time to spread the bad news to the rest of the family. How do people take it? How are Renesmee and Jacob coping? Are they even coping at all?...

_I am sorry if the next couple of chapters upset anybody, it is not intended! Just a storyline! _

Truth Hurts

Jacob had left, for now. No one knew were he was. Renesmee was constantly sat in the nursery, not moving, not eating. Just sat there silent, still. I was getting worried. It had been 2 days since Jacob had left. I was getting worried, where the hell was he? Renesmee needed him to be here right now.

No one had received the news about Eddie's illness, apart from the Cullens. Unless Jacob had told his family. I doubt it. Edward and I sat in the living room in silence, looking out of the window into the beautiful forest that surrounded us. The trees were so tall and so brown. The way they moved with the trees made me forget for a moment the horror and pain that everyone was suffering with right now. But, reality hit me, it hit me hard. All the worry and the pain came rushing back as quick as the wind blew. "Edward." I whispered.

"Yes love?" he replied in the same tone.

"Im worried."- He looked at me, surprised and worried. "I'm worried about Jake and Renesmee and Eddie and how were all going to deal with this. I don't know what to do. What if Jacob doesn't come back? What will Renesmee do then? She can't cope on her own. She's in bits as it is and she needs her husband right now. This is just too much to deal with. Why does all bad things happen to us? Its one thing after another! I wish everything would just stop, just STOP!"

"Bella, Bella. Calm down." I didn't realise, but I was shaking. "Look, were going to find Jacob. Like you said Nessie needs him now more than ever. We should look for him. And we will deal with this the best way we can. I promise. Jacob will come back, even if I have to drag him here by his throat. Everything will go eventually. Im here for you, for Renesmee and for Jacob. And whoever else needs me."

"Edward, how are you dealing with this? Aren't you hurting? How are you so calm about this?" I asked, confused at the way he was handling things.

"Im not dealing with this. I shut it out, its how I deal with things. I have to deal with this my own way. It hurts, it really hurts. But I shut it out. Im sorry if you don't agree with me but thats the way I am. But I will help you and everyone else through this. I promise, I love you." He replied.

"Oh. I love you too. But, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to help in some way. I want to go and find Jacob. Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course I will. I feel the same, I hate being useless."

Edward and I left the house to go searching for Jacob. The first place we looked was the forest. We figured that he would just run to clear his head. He normally does that. We circled the forest but caught no scent. He wasn't here.

"Edward, I think I know were he could be. He could be at Billy's place. In his garage. I know that's where he likes to go when he needs to think. We should check." I said.

"Okay. Lets go check then." We set off into the dark forest in the La Push direction, the tress that passed were just a blur. Soon, we reached the highway across from the Black's household. "Lets go then." Edward whispered. We walked human pace to Billy's house. As we reached the door, I said "Edward, you knock on the door and talk to Billy, invite him to the house tomorrow. I'll go to the garage to see if Jake's there. I want a word with him alone. After all he is my best friend."

"You sure?"- I nodded- "Okay then. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I headed to the garage were I had been so many times. This is were I went after Edward had left, all those years ago, this is were I healed. In that shed, with Jacob. Jacob healed me. Now it was my turn to heal him. Well, I had to at least try. I knocked on the door of the garage and walked in.

"I thought I might find you here." Jacob sat on his chair in front of the motorbikes that I had bought and Jacob had fixed up for us.

"I remember the night you brought these here."- He gestured to the motorbikes- "That was the night that you and I became friends. I remember when I taught you how to ride them, that was fun. You fell off, cut yourself. But you still wanted to carry on. Things were so much simpler then. No cares in the world, just able to have fun. And now things are complicated and hard. Now I have cares in the world, things to worry about."

"Jake, were not kids anymore. We can't be reckless like we used to be. Life isn't simple, life is complicated. Things go wrong, you just have to pull together with the people you love and deal with them. Things are hard, things are tough but you have to deal with them. And I do remember that. I was a little crazy then, reckless. But I could be. I couldn't do things like that now. Well, I probably could I am practically indestructible and I do have better reflexes now. And I am not the danger magnet anymore." He laughed.

"Yeah you was a danger magnet and you were pretty reckless too. I am such a bad husband right now. I feel terrible, I just needed space. How's Renesmee holding up?"

"Not too good. She'd be happy to see you though. Should be head back home?"

"Yeah." There was a slight tapping at the door and Edward walked in.

"Jake? How you holdin' up?" He asked.

"Not too good. Im hurting right now. I can't cope, i've been a very, very bad husband and an even worse father. I need to go and see my family."

"Lets go then." Edward said. We ran back up the highway and through the forest back to the Cullen house.

As we walked into the house, Renesmee was sat on the staircase, her head in her hands. She looked up, straight at Jacob.

"Where the hell have you been? You just leave when things get tough? Leave you dying son? You did know that didn't you? That your son is ill? Oh yes you did. But you still left!"

"I know, I know. Just listen to me."

"Listen to you? Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You don't know how hard it has been! Dad, listened to his thoughts, you don't know how much this is killing Eddie, and Alyssa for that matter. They may be babies, but Alyssa knows something is wrong! And you. You just left without a word, you didn't call! You just went. And left me to pick up the pieces."

"Im so sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cover it Jake. I don't know who you are right now. Your not the Jake I married, the Jake I loved. Where is the Jake that was there for me? The Jake that was there for his children? I miss that Jacob."

"That Jacob is here, I know I was a dick. I shouldn't have left. And I know that, I regret my decision. But, I am here now. And I am going to be there for you and for Eddie, and Alyssa and everyone who needs me! I love you, forever and always!"

"Forever and Always." She replied. They hugged and kissed.

"So, Edward? You listened to Eddie's thoughts? Can you do that again for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Renesmee, Billy is coming round tonight. We need to tell him. I'm going to invite Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth and Sam's gang too. People need to know."

"Thats fine. Lets get started on dinner then."


	8. Finding Out

This is from Bella's point of view. Its time to spread the bad news to the rest of the family about Eddie and his condition. How do people take it? What happens when the news is out?...

_I am sorry if the next couple of chapters upset anybody, it is not intended! Just a storyline! _

Finding Out

Renesmee and I finished dinner for our guests. They must have new something was up because the only time they were all invited round together was when we had good or bad news like when we announced Jake and Renesmee were getting married; that was happy. And then again when Renesmee was pregnant; also good news. But now, it was time for bad news. Eddie was going to die. I don't think they would be expecting bad news, although not everything runs that smoothly in a family mixed of vampires, werewolves and humans.

Edward and Jacob had been having a 'private' conversation. I wanted to know what it was about. I hope he wasn't giving Jake a hard time over him disappearing!

"Mom, what. Um, what am I going to say when everyone gets here? How am I going to tell them what's happening to Eddie? I don't think I can. I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do! I don't think I can do this!" She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are an amazing Mom. You can do this, and I know you will for Eddie. You can do this, and even if you can't, I will. I will be there for you. And there isn't just me, there's your father, there's Jake, Alice and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Trust me, you are not going to be doing this alone no matter what you think now."

Jacob and Edward come through the door that led to the kitchen. "Renesmee?" Jacob said. "Renesmee love, what's the matter?" Edward said. Jacob moved me away so he could get to Renesmee to give her a hug.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just being stupid." She replied.

"Renesmee, you can't do this on your own darling. You have to talk about your feelings, it may help." I said.

"Nessie, please tell me what's the matter with you. I want to know whether it's stupid or not." Jacob said.

"I'm just worried. I don't know what to tell everyone when they get here. How do explain to everyone that my son is dying? I can't stand in front of everyone and see all their faces when I tell them that. It kills me enough!" She said breaking down into a stream of tears.

"Renesmee, you are not doing this alone. I am going to be stood right next to you. And I am going to be there, i'm not going to run and hide, I am going to be right next to you. Forever and Always!" He replied. "Stop trying to take all this on yourself. Your going to make yourself ill, I can't lose you too." He said hugging her.

"Edward, should we leave? Give these a little time on their own?" I asked.

"Of course, I need to talk to you anyway." He replied.

We left the kitchen and Edward picked me up and held me tight into his perfectly toned chest and kissed me. "Wow." I whispered and he giggled. "What was that for?"

"I just thought that with everything going on we need a distraction and we need to treasure our every moment together. Also, I have not seen you in what seems like months! We have been so preoccupied we have kinda lost each other. But right now, where going to have a little fun before the guests arrive!" He whisked me away to the upstairs bedroom where we picked up from where we left off.

A slight tap on the door disturbed Edward and I as we lay silent in the double bed in Edward's room at the Cullen house, embracing each other.

"You two can you please have a rest from each other now and hurry and get dressed. The guests will be here in 10 minutes!" Alice said from outside.

"Um, yeah. Sorry!" I replied. "C'mon. We need to be there for Renesmee right now. She must be in bits."

Edward and I got dressed and headed downstairs to everyone else. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme took their place in the living room. Whilst Renesmee and Jacob waited in the kitchen in anticipation. Two knocks on the main door to the house told us that the guests had arrived and it was time to spread the news.

Edward and I answered the door and their stood everyone we had invited. "Please, come in!" Edward said politely.

"Bells, what is it this time? Renesmee isn't pregnant again is she? Warn me at least this time please!" Charlie said has he walked through the door.

"Dad, this isn't the time for that." I replied as he walked into the dining room.

Rosalie walked past and headed up the stairs.

"Edward, where is Rosalie going?" I asked.

"She's going to look after the twins. They can't be left alone so Rosalie opted to look after them. She's not dealing with the situation well, and she can't bear to stand and watch Renesmee say what she is going to say." He replied, anguish and sorrow in his tone.

The guests sat down to dinner with Renesmee and Jacob whilst Edward and I sat in the living room with the rest of the Cullens. Renesmee and Jake planned on telling everyone after dinner. It was going to be the most painful thing I had ever had to watch.

After about an hour of waiting and anticipation, the guests moved into the living room.

"Now, is someone going to tell me what is going on this time?" Charlie said. "Something has to be going on it's the only time you invite me to things like these."

"Dad! Stop. There is a reason why your here, and you will find out soon. It's a hard thing to deal with, just wait please." I replied, a sharp edge to my tone.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Look, Renesmee and I have some news. And it isn't good, in fact it's the worse news ever. It is going to be difficult to say in front of all of you so if you just bear with us please. It's so tough."

"Jacob. Is everything okay?" Billy asked. His forehead was full of creases and his eyebrows were raised which showed is worry and confusion.

Jacob and Renesmee stood in front of the room whilst everyone looked at them. Renesmee was trying to be strong for Jacob and vice versa. Both there faces were drawn and they both looked exhausted.

"Not really." Renesmee said. "Look, this is going to be hard to take, so please stay calm. We have a slight problem."

"Another vampire attack?" Paul said.

"PAUL! PLEASE JUST LISTEN! STOP INTERUPTING!!" Jacob shouted.

"Jake, Renesmee. What the hell is going on?" Charlie said.

"It's one of the twins, Eddie." Renesmee started to cry and sat down.

"Eddie, has a condition. He has tuberculosis. He is going to die. He has just weeks left to live and we thought you should know." Jacob started to cry and went and joined Renesmee.


	9. Reactions

This is from Bella's point of view. People know about Eddie's condition. But how do they react? What happens next?...

_I am sorry if the next couple of chapters upset anybody, it is not intended! Just a storyline! _

Reactions

"What? How? When!?" Charlie said.

"Eddie has tuberculosis, we don't know when he got it we just know that he has and he will die from it." Carlisle said. "We have tried many different techniques in order to find out if we can cure him, and i'm afraid that he can't be cured. He is terminally ill."

Billy was sat in his wheelchair in the corner with his head in his hands. "So this is why you came back the other week, Jake? You ran away from this!" He said.

"Yes. And i'm not proud of it."

"You did that when your mom died, you ran away. I don't think you can run away from this Jake. Promise you won't."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with Renesmee, Alyssa and Eddie." He replied.

Charlie stood up and walked out of the living room. I went to stand up and go after him but Edward stopped me. "Bella, I'll go." And Edward left the room within seconds to go and comfort Charlie. The rest of the guests just stared at Jake and Renesmee.

"If you need_ anything_ Jake, just call us. Were here for you, all of us." Sam said.

"Jacob, do you mind if I go and see Eddie? Please. I haven't seen him in so long." Emily said.

"Of course, come with me." Renesmee said.

"I'm gonna go and check on Charlie." I said as I stood up to walk out of the room. As I walked out of the door into the hallway, Charlie was sat on the floor in tears.

"Charlie, this is _not_ your fault! Don't think it is, it's nobody's fault." Edward said, reassuringly.

"Dad? You think this is your fault?" I asked.

"Yes, because it is! If I hadn't of left her when she was pregnant, she wouldn't have been stressed and then Eddie wouldn't be ill." He said.

"Dad! Listen, Eddie is ill because this _disease_ has taken over him. He has caught this by an accident. No one is to blame for this, especially not you." I said.

Billy opened the door, "Bella, um, I was just wondering. Could you ask Renesmee to bring Eddie and Alyssa down here please? I would go myself, but im kinda tied up if you get me." He let out a slight giggle.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back. Edward can you please sort my dad out, and dad STOP blaming yourself!" I said. I walked up the stairs to the nursery. From outside the door I could hear a little whimper. I quickly opened the large door ahead of me and ran to see what was happening. Renesmee was lay in Emily's wide arms sobbing her little heart out.

"Renesmee? Baby, what's happened? Is it Eddie?" I asked, the words seemed to not come out of my mouth fast enough.

"No, he's fine. Well he's not dead yet anyway!"

"Renesmee? What is wrong? Tell me!" I demanded.

Emily stood up and said "I'll leave you two to it." She slowly and quietly shut the door.

"Mom, I can't deal with this. Everything that has happened over this past year or so, has been great. Why does it have to end like this? I can't lose my baby. Not now, not ever. He was part of me, I carried him. He's my flesh and blood. I love him so much. This is too hard, what happens when he dies? Huh, I definitely won't be able to cope. There is going to be this big void in my heart where he was, where he was part of me. I have time with him now, and then what? When he dies, he's gone forever. And i'll be able to live an eternal, indestructible life without him. Im always going to live with that dark whole in my heart where Eddie is supposed to be. And then, what happens if Jake can't handle it, and he leaves me again? It will push me over the edge, I'm so close already. "

"Renesmee! Calm down please. Jacob is not going to leave you, and neither is anyone else. You will not go over the edge, I won't let you. And as for that void in your heart. That will never leave, it will always be there. No matter how hard you try to fill it, but you just have to learn to live with it. And, hey, not that this makes any of this better, but you still have Alyssa too. And you have a whole family of mythical creatures who are supporting you and who love you. Most importantly, you have a husband who absolutely adores you, a husband who would _die_ to save you. You are NOT alone in this and don't isolate yourself. I love you my gorgeous little girl, you will always be my little baby." I wrapped her into my arms and sang the lullaby from when she was a baby:

_'A gentle breeze on hushabye mountain,_

_softly blows over lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails, of boats that are waiting_

_waiting to sail ur worries away._

_It isn't to far to hushabye mountain_

_and your boat waits down by the quay._

_The wind of night so softly are sighing_

_soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on hushabye mountain_

_wave goodbye to cares of day_

_and ill watch your boat from hushabye mountain,_

_as you sail far away_

_from lullaby bay.'_

Two slight taps at the nursery door disturbed us. The door opened with a creek, a tall, dark, husky figure cut off the light in the doorway. It was Jacob. "Hey, Emily said you were upset Renesmee." He walked towards us and sat down next to us. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Im fine now, I've got it all out." She whispered back to him.

"I don't care. I want you to tell me how you feel Renesmee, I want you to open up to me. I'm your husband and I want to help you get through this."

"And what about you Jake? How are you getting through this? Who's helping you?" Renesmee said as she suddenly sat up.

"Im coping, I know that I have to be strong for you and for Eddie and for Alyssa. I need you to tell me how your feeling. I have to know, I want to help you please, let me help you." He said grabbing her and squeezing her. He was kissing her forehead. "Please, let me help you. Tell me how your feeling."

"I'm afraid." Jake looked at her puzzled. "I'm afraid that after Eddie dies, which I know is going to be soon, and i am prepared for that, Im afraid your going to disappear and leave me again, that I am not prepared for. You killed me the last time Jake and I can't deal with that and losing my son."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I am not going anywhere. I am going to be by your side, by Alyssa's side. I definitely will _not_ be leaving you EVER again! You don't have to prepare for anything! Like I said at our wedding from the moment we met, I knew that I loved you. I promise to love, care and cherish you for the rest of our existence. I will never hurt you. You are my life, my soul, my all and I meant it. I'm going to be with you forever and ever and always!"

"Always?" She half smiled.

"For eternity my sweet, oversensitive beautiful love!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Okay, I'll leave you two too it!" I said as I walked out the large nursery.

Edward was stood outside the nursery, leaning against the wall. He looked at me and smiled my favourite, perfect crooked smile. Wow, he knew how to get me! I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms gently around my neck.

"Everyone's left apart from Billy and Charlie. How's our baby girl?" He whispered into my hair.

"Not too good. Her and Jake are talking things through right now. Things like this make me realise that you have to treasure every moment you have with your loved ones, you don't know when they will disappear."

"Bella? Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, im fine. I just really miss you." I said and I began to kiss him passionately.

Suddenly, from inside the nursery a loud cry echoed through the walls.

"Carlisle!!" Jacob screamed. "Carlisle!!!!!"


	10. Heartbreak and Sorrow

_I am sorry if the next couple of chapters upset anybody, it is not intended! Just a storyline! Bella's POV! :)_

Heartbreak and Sorrow

_Suddenly, from inside the nursery a loud cry echoed through the walls. _

_"Carlisle!!" Jacob screamed. "Carlisle!!!!!"_

Edward and I unravelled and ran into the nursery were Renesmee was on the floor bent over with her hands on her stomach, a river of tears pouring from her eyes.

"Carlisle, Come quick. It's Eddie!! Come!!" Jacob shouted.

Within a second Carlisle was there, checking over Eddie. He was messing with his machine that was attached to him. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I just stood still, silent and watched as everyone rushed around past me. I watched my baby girl lay on the floor and my body would physically not move. Shock. I guess I was in shock.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my shell. "Bella?! Bella?" Edward said. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry I was just in a world of my own sorry. Renesmee!" I ran over to where Renesmee lay on the cold hard floor of the Nursery. I sat on the floor next to her and wrapped her into my arms. "Sshhh, Sshhh! Im here, im here." I whispered into her hair. She wrapped her arms around me, and sobbed into my t-shirt. I could feel her tears through my top. I could feel her squeezing the pain away, but it just wouldn't go.

"Mom, let go of me, I need to be there for Eddie." She stood up, wiped her face and went to where Eddie lay in his crib. Jacob stood at the end of the crib so he wouldn't get in the way of Carlisle. They wrapped there arms around each other and stood and watched their son slowly slip away. Edward and I stood in the background, watching our daughters world crumble to pieces, knowing that there was nothing we can do.

"This can't be happening, we knew it was inevitable but I guess I just didn't want to believe it. My boy, my baby. Mom, could you get Rosalie or Alice to come and get Alyssa please? I don't want her to be here for this." Renesmee asked.

"I'll go, you stay and look after Renesmee. She needs you." Edward said and Renesmee half smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered. "Jake? How you holding up?" She asked.

"Um, fine I guess. Well no i guess i'm not. I feel so helpless right now. How are you doing, honey?"

"Same. I just want to do something to help but I can't. Carlisle, how long till it, you know, happens?" Renesmee whispered.

"I'm not too sure at the moment, maybe we should get Alice." Carlisle replied.

"I'll go." I whispered. I walked out the nursery and took a deep breath as I shut the door silently, locking all my problems away. But, I was going to have to go back to face them eventually.

"Carlisle!" Alice said rushing past me into the nursery. "One minute."

Jacob and Renesmee's face dropped. Their hands tightened around each others. Edward was back at my side squeezing mine. We walked to where Nessie and Jake stood and hugged them as we watched Eddie slip away. His stomach was moving in and out fast and then the rate started to dramatically decrease. His eyes were tightly shut and his face was paler than white. His body was completely still, no movement occurred. Then, suddenly, the sound of his heartbeat stopped. Renesmee fell to the floor, her head in her hands. Jacob walked out of the room and Renesmee just looked on. "He said he wouldn't leave." Renesmee whispered.

Suddenly, he turned round horror on his face. "Renesmee, I am _not_ leaving you. I just thought that I should tell people you know? They have to know. And my dad is still waiting to hold his grandkids. You can come if you want, I just thought that you weren't ready for that."

"No, i don't want to go. I want to stay here, I can't face everybody just yet. Please, you go. I'm sorry babe, I just can't go down there. I don't want to leave Eddie."

"Babe, it's fine. I understand. Maybe I should get this over with. I love you though. Forever and Always." He replied.

"Forever and Always." She whispered.

"Jake, you mind if I come with you? I'll help you through it if you can't, well you know what I mean." I asked.

"Yes please, Bella. I could use my best friend right now." He smiled and then his face turned to a frown.

"Lets go. Look after Renesmee, Edward." I whispered. Jake and I walked out the nursery and he fell to the floor outside the door. "Jake?" His eyes started to pour out a stream of tears.

"He's gone. My son. He's really gone." He started to shake uncontrollably. I sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Come on Jake. Calm down. Sshhh, Sshhh. Im here for you." Five minutes passed.

Suddenly, Jake stood up. "I need to get this over with so that I can get back to Renesmee, I need to be there for her. I need to be a husband and a father. Lets get this over with."

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Silence, complete silence. As soon as the door opened, everybody turned round to stare at us.

"Eddie, um, Eddie has.." Jacob couldn't finish, he started to cry again.

"Jake, its okay. I'll do it. Go back to Renesmee, she needs you." He walked out the living room. I was left to face everyone in the room staring at me.

"Bad news guys. Eddie has sadly passed away. Renesmee and Jacob need space right now. So, not to be rude or anything, but we would appreciate it if you could leave for tonight. We will be in touch soon. I promise."

Everyone stared in shock. "Of course, Bella. We understand that they need their space we will go now." Billy said. Everyone stood up and left, giving their condolences as they passed. Now it was time to go to the room and face my problems.


	11. Funeral Part One

_I am sorry if the next couple of chapters upset anybody, it is not intended! Just a storyline! Bella's POV! :) Okay, so I kind of get sad writing these chapters! But i thought it would be a good storyline!? I think that there will only be a couple of more chapters in this story as I don't really have any ideas to carry it on! If you have any ideas please review and tell me! Thanks for reading and please review !! :)_

Funeral- Part One

"I don't want to do this. I can't do this! How can I? It's too hard." Jacob said to Renesmee. "I can't carry our son, I can't!"

"Jake, we understand. But what if you regret it?" I said.

"Look, what would you do Bella? Would you be able to just walk down through a church carrying your dead child whilst everyone around you is watching? Could you do it knowing it was your child? No, I doubt you could!"

"Jake, she's not saying that. She's saying think about it a bit more." Edward replied.

"Look, Renesmee, Bella, Edward. I'm sorry I just can't do it. Not today, not ever." He replied.

"I'll do it." Whispered Edward. I looked at him stunned. Edward had been so affected by Eddie's death, as everyone was, but he seemed to take it a little worse. "I'll do it." He said more confidently.

"Dad? You sure your up for it? I know this as hit you pretty hard." Renesmee asked, concerned for her father.

"Yes. I don't want to put you or Jacob in a position where you think that you have to do something as dreadful as this. I'll do it." I hugged him and he held me tightly.

"Thanks." Jake said. Then he stood up and walked out of the living room and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Renesmee, Edward and I alone. Silence filled the room. No one moved, no one spoke. Everyone just sat and stared out of the window into the beautiful forest.

The long branches of the tall trees waved from side to side in synchronization due to the gush of the wind that occurred. The green leaves stood out from the dark brown of the trunks. The sun was hidden away by the grey, musty clouds. No rain. Renesmee sat in the corner. Her beautiful, brown hair was ion tight curls. They fell around her perfect, round face. She was hurting now, badly hurting. There was nothing I could do to prevent it. I know she was scared that Jacob was going to leave again.

_*flashback*_

I walked into the nursery where Renesmee was sat with Alyssa. She sat staring out the window rocking her precious girl, she was trying to rock her problems away.

"Hey honey. How you holding up?" I whispered. I walked to the chair next to the window and the rocking chair where Renesmee sat. She never answered. She just stared into the forest, rocking Alyssa, in her own little bubble.

"Renesmee?" I asked.

She looked up, suddenly and startled. Her face smoothed when she realised it was me.

"Sorry, I'm in a world of my own." She said, and smiled. I seen the effort she had to put in to the smile, she was trying to be brave. But she didn't have to be, she had just lost her son.

"Don't try and be brave for me honey. I don't want you to be fake in front of me. I want you to get it out and I want to help you through it." I stared at her and she stared back. "Renesmee, you haven't eaten in two days. I'm worried about you."

"I haven't got an appetite." She replied, tonelessly. She stood up and walked over to where the crib was. She placed Alyssa into her crib carefully and stared at her. She sighed.

"Renesmee please!"

"What Mom? What do you want? You want me to tell you how I feel? Okay. My heart feels like it's been ripped out, im scared, im afraid! I don't know if I can handle it anymore. And you know, I have a husband. A husband who doesn't seem to care. So, Mom. How the hell do you think I feel?" She shouted.

"Renesmee. Darling."

"No Mom. I don't want to hear anymore how you and Jake and Dad and everybody else are going to help me threw it. You can't. It's too much to pull through. The person I need the most hasn't spoke to me for two days! Two days Eddie has been dead and where is Jake? I don't know. He's somewhere around the house but he avoids me. And Mom that scares me. He promised he wouldn't leave. He may not have left the house, but he's left me."

She stared at me angry and hurt and anguish in her expression. Tears started reluctantly falling down her face, but her expression never changed. One hand was firmly on her hip and the other had a tight grip of the crib. "I can't get through this without him. And it scares me that he isn't around."

_*present*_

"Bella, Bella." Edward said pulling me from my flashback. "Are you ready love?" He said, pain in his voice.

"Edward, honey. Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this? I know that you're really hurting right now."

"Bella, love. I love you for caring but I want to do this. It's my way of saying goodbye. But seriously thanks. Now come, we have to go." He pulled me up and locked his lips tightly to mine, his hand slowly moved up my back. He pulled away. My lips felt alone.

"Not now. I don't think it's the time." He let out a laugh. "But, later. I love you so much Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you too, my gorgeous, irresistible, perfect husband!" I kissed him again and then got a tight grip of his hand to move down to the living room where the guests waited.

Renesmee and Jacob sat hand in hand next to Eddie's coffin, there hands were tightly intertwined and they both put on a brace face for the guests. I don't think Renesmee had to worry about leaving after our conversation we had.

_*flashback*_

I left Renesmee in the nursery so she could have some privacy and spend some time alone with Alyssa and her thoughts. I quietly shut the door so that I wouldn't disturb Alyssa and then went down to the dining room where Jacob was sat.

I opened the double doors that led to the dining room and Jacob was sat on the floor in the corner and the lights were switched off. I turned on the lights and Jacob lifted his head from his knees.

"Jake, we need to talk. And not as Renesmee's mother but as your best friend." I said.

"You gonna yell at me? Because, I really do not need this right now." He said, sarcasm in his tone.

"Jake, I am not going to yell at you. I think that I need to give you advice."

"First, I don't want your advice. Two, I don't _need_ your advice!"

"JACOB! Why the hell do you think you can talk to me like that? I am trying to help you. As are everyone else! And you! What do you do? You push people away. The people that care and love for you the most! You need to sort yourself out Jacob. Renesmee is up in that nursery heartbroke because she is afraid. And you know why? Because you left."

"I've not left." He whispered.

"Jacob, you may not have left the house but you have left her alone and isolated. You have left her emotionally! You need to sort it out."

"I don't want her to hurt anymore than she is. And I know i'm causing her pain but I don't want to snap at her because that would hurt her more, I can't do that to her."

"Please, talk to her Jake. Let her know that your not going anywhere. And Jacob please, please mean it. Don't isolate yourself from her, that will just kill her even more. Im really, really worried about her. She hasn't eaten for two days. You need to help her Jake, because she won't let me. And I can't watch her deteriorate like that. No way. So please, for God's sake help her."

_*present*_


	12. Funeral Part Two

_I am sorry if the next couple of chapters upset anybody, it is not intended! Just a storyline! Bella's POV! :) Thanks for reading and please review !! :)_

Funeral- Part Two

Edward sat next to me on the chair in the living room, his arm around me. He didn't seem to be taking much notice of me, he was in his own little bubble.

"Edward. Please, talk to me about all of this. Don't keep it in, I want to know, I want to help. What has made you so, depressed. Apart from the obvious." I whispered, stroking my hands through his perfect, lush hair.

"I didn't really want to say anything. I know that it will make people more upset." He said.

"Please, please! Edward I want to know." I stared into his eyes. He stared at me, deep in thought.

"It was something Eddie had thought before he died. Something he wanted me too hear and something that he wanted to say to everyone."

"Yes, what was it?" I asked.

"Mom! Have you seen Jake?" Edward and I stopped staring into each other and looked at Renesmee. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, honey where fine. Erm, I think Jake was outside talking to Sam and Paul."

"Okay. Thanks. And Dad, Thankyou for doing what your doing today. I really appreciate it. I love you so much, both of you." She said, her eyes filling up. She walked over to where we sat and hugged us both.

"We love you too honey. We are so proud of you." Edward said. Renesmee smiled and walked out the room.

"Carry on with what you where saying before. What was Eddie thinking? Is it so bad you can't tell Renesmee? Did he hate her? Did he blame her?!"

"No, it was nothing like that Bella. He wanted to tell Renesmee and Jake how much he adored them and he wanted them to know that he loved Alyssa too. Mainly he wanted to thank everyone for what they did for him." He put his head down in his hands. "He wanted to say sorry for putting everyone through the pain and suffering he caused for getting ill. I didn't want to tell everyone because I knew it would hurt them. I was going to but, it was hard! I didn't want everyone to hurt more than they are."

"Edward, baby. I think that Renesmee and Jacob would want to know. I think that it would reassure Renesmee because she blames herself. Maybe we should tell her."

"I don't know. I don't want it to upset her, I know it would. I don't want her hurting! Not anymore than she is."

"But, don't you think she has a right to know?"

"Who has a right to know what?" Renesmee said as she walked over to where Edward and I was sat with Jacob at her side. He had his arm around her waist, holding her close and tight. I guess our conversation worked.

"Erm, nothing honey. Just something that your father and I was talking about." Edward looked at me, then looked at Renesmee and Jacob.

"I think they should know." Edward said.

"Think we should know what?" Jacob said.

"Edward, are you sure?" I said.

"Yes, i'm sure. They deserve to know."

"Can you please tell me what is going on here!?" Jacob said.

"Right." Edward sighed. "Well, before Eddie died, he was thinking something. Something he wanted me to hear, something he wanted you guys to know."

"What, what did he want us to know?" Jacob said eager to get Edwards story was. He wrapped his arm tightly around Renesmee's waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

"He wanted you guys to know how much he adored you both and Alyssa too. Mainly he just wanted to thank us all for how we helped him when he was sick." He repeated his gesture the same as before, his head in his hands. "He wanted to say sorry for putting everyone through the pain and suffering he caused for getting ill. I wanted to tell you, all of you, but I knew it would hurt. And that is why it has affected me so much. Now you know the truth." He looked at Renesmee and Jacob.

"Renesmee? You okay?" I asked. "Renesmee?" She just stared into space, creases in her forehead from the story. She removed Jacob's hand from her waist and tears started pouring out of her face like the rain that fell from the sky outside. "Do you want me to go after her?" I whispered.

"No I will." Jake said.

"No, please. Let me go after her, I need to talk to her." Edward said as he stood up. Jacob and I nodded and Edward left the room.

"Jake, I know we haven't really had time to talk lately. We are still best friends, if you need someone to talk to then please, please talk to me. I want to help you and Renesmee too. But you both seem so... Helpless. I don't want the two people I love like that, I want to help you."

"In all fairness Bella, no matter how much you try, I think Renesmee and I are going to be helpless for a little while. But I appreciate it. I know you are just trying to help. And we love you too." He walked over to me and hugged me. I missed that, we weren't so close any more. I really missed my best friend. I needed him right now, but he needed me more than I needed him. I had to help him.

"I've missed this you know. Me and you talking like before."

"Nothing much has changed Bella. Only, i'm married to your daughter and we have a child, were a family."

"We never talk anymore Jake. But anyway it's not about that now. Were still friends, that will never change. I'm here for you." I said.

A cough from the other side of the room ended our conversation. It was Alice and Jasper.

"You guys ready? It's time." Alice had a long, black, satin dress on the fell to the floor. It was beautiful. Jasper had a white shirt with a black waistcoat and grey pants. He looked horrified.

I hugged Jacob and then we walked to where Alice and Jasper stood. Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Can we chat for a second?" She whispered.

"Of course. What's up?"

"We heard Edward talking, there was something he was blocking from his mind that I couldn't see and that was it. It was what Eddie had told him. We know he isn't doing well but _you_."

"Me what?"

"You haven't really showed how you feel Bella. Your just trying to help everyone else and you need to let it out. You can't bottle it up Bella. Don't try and be brave, let it out."

"What do you mean? I'm okay, everything is okay." I said, trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince Alice.

"Bella! Come on! Don't do this to yourself. Please, let it out."

"Bella, Alice! Come one guys. We have to go."

Alice hugged me and whispered "let it out" in my ear. "Come on lets go." She said and we walked into the hall where everyone was stood, waiting for the car to pull in to the house, where baby Eddie lay. Peacefully.


	13. Ceremony

_I am sorry if the next couple of chapters upset anybody, it is not intended! Just a storyline! Bella's POV! :) Thanks for reading and please review !! :)_

Ceremony

I hadn't really thought of how I felt up until now. Alice opened my eyes and made me see that I have to look after myself and not just worry about other people, that would just make me worse. How did I feel? I guess I would have to think about that. I don't really want to be upset myself now until I knew Renesmee and Jake was okay. The words 'let it out' threw itself around my head. Darn it Alice, why did she have to do this to me now. I sat staring out the window, losing my train of thought. My feelings taking over. I guess I was getting somewhere now.

"Bella, honey. It's time to go now." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Right, i'm coming." I said. He grabbed my hand, I completely lost my train of thought. This happened every time Edward touched me. I gathered myself together and headed for the door. All the guests stood outside. Jacob and Renesmee stood at the front as the Hurst which contained the smallest coffin ever pulled into the house. In that tiny little coffin lay a tiny little boy. A little boy who was loved dearly and was not ready to die and honestly he didn't deserve to die. He was dead, never coming back. My grandson, Renesmee's son! It just isn't fair. But I guess life just isn't fair.

Edward wrapped his hand tightly around mine. All of a sudden, Renesmee had fell to the floor and everyone gasped. Edward and I was there in a flash.

"Someone help me! What's up with her!?" Jacob shouted. "CARLISLE!"

"Jake, it's okay. She's just fainted. She'll be okay." Edward whispered. "Carlisle it's okay. She's just fainted. Probably shock or something."

Renesmee's eyes slowly opened and she sat up. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Don't worry honey. You just fainted. Eddie's here now." I said. Renesmee stood up, patted herself down and looked at Eddie's coffin. She put on a brave face but I could tell from her eyes she was in pain, she couldn't handle it. I hugged her and whispered, "Don't keep it in Renesmee, it isn't good for you."

"I'm okay. But thanks." She whispered. She removed me from her and walked over to Jacob and got a tight grip of his hand. "Right, are we ready?" She said confidently.

"As ready as I will ever be. Don't forget, forever and always." She smiled and hugged Jake tightly.

"Dad, are you ready?" She asked.

Edward sighed, released my hand from his and said; "Of course."

"I want to come with you."

"Bella, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"No, I want to do this with you. Please?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Mom? Are you sure?"

"Yes! I want to. Seriously."

Alice was stood at the side of me, her long, satin dress blowing in the wind. "Is this your way of letting it all out?"

"I just want to do this." I grabbed hold of Edward's hand and started to walk across the driveway to where the Hurst was. Edward held my hand so tight and as we walked he kissed my hair. If he wanted me to do this, he had to stop that. The man who drove the Hurst opened up the car and Edward grabbed hold of the coffin. I grabbed the other side and we started walking one hand tightly intertwined with each others, the other carrying the coffin. Inside the coffin was the most beautiful baby boy you will ever see. The last time I saw him, he was smiling with his little dimples and his big brown eyes seemed full of wonder. You wouldn't have thought that he was so ill and he would now be dead.

As we reached the guests, Renesmee started to cry. She held tight to Jacob's shirt and Jacob had his muscular arms around her waist. He just stared, stared at the coffin in our arms. Jake removed Renesmee from his arms and said; "Give him to me. I want to carry him!"

"Jake? You sure?" Edward said.

"He's _my_ son. I _want_ to carry him." He replied. Edward and I handed Jake the coffin and tears started to flow down his face. "I love you little fellow." He whispered to Eddie.

Renesmee was absolutely heartbroke. Alice and Rosalie where at her side consoling her. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee and I had a huge group hug. "Come on girls, we can do this." Rosalie said.

We removed ourselves from each other and walked behind Jacob and into the hallway. Edward walked next to me with his arm around my waist, Renesmee walked in front of us with Jacob, her arm around his waist. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett where behind us and behind them was Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Charlie and the rest of the guests.

As we reached the place for the ceremony, Jacob placed Eddie down and Renesmee kissed his cheek. They took their seat as did the rest of the guests. Carlisle was directing the service and he took his place at the front.

"Hello everybody." He began. "We are here today to celebrate the life of Eddie William Black. As you all know, Eddie was only a baby when he caught a horrible disease and no matter how much we hoped and prayed he was going to be okay. Eddie, sadly, passed away."

Renesmee started to cry and Jacob wrapped his arms around her. Carlisle paused for a second. "Jacob, do you want to say a few words?"

Jacob stood up and walked over to where Carlisle stood. He took Carlisle's place at the front of the room. He cleared his throat.

"I am going to read a poem by E. Brenneman called His Journeys Just Begun.

'Don't think of him as gone away his journey's just begun,life holds so many facets this earth is only one.

Just think of him as restingfrom the sorrows and the tearsin a place of warmth and comfortwhere there are no days and years.

Think how he must be wishingthat we could know todayhow nothing but our sadnesscan really pass away.

And think of him as livingin the hearts of those he touched...for nothing loved is ever lost and he was loved so much.'

When I first found out about Eddie, I was heartbroke and I left. That was a mistake because I missed out on moments of his life. Whether it was him lay there asleep, I missed it, significant moments in his life. I hate myself for leaving, and hurting the people I love more. Does it make me a bad father? A bad husband? I think it does. But know this, I will not leave again, I will not run away from my fears, I will face them. Eddie has inspired me to do good for the people I love in more ways than you know. My boy,"- he started to choke- "I love you with all my heart. Goodnight and Rest in Peace and Calm and know that your daddy loves you." He kissed the coffin and a tear rolled from his face onto the box that was underneath him.

Renesmee had her head in her hands, she was shaking due to her crying. Jacob went to her immediately and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Carlisle took his place again. There wasn't nobody in the room who wasn't crying- apart from the vampires who of course couldn't cry.

Carlisle said a couple of more words about how Eddie would be deeply missed and then ended the ceremony. It was time for more tears and more speeches. I don't think I could deal with much more. I had to let out my feelings...


	14. The Break

_Bella's POV! :) Thanks for reading and please review !! :) hey everyone, sorry not updated for a while, had lots of exams. There all out of the way now. So I should be updating more regularly. Thanks for reading, and please Review x_

The Break

"Renesmee darling." Edward called from the living room.

"Yeah?" She shouted. "What's up?"

"Can me and your mother talk to you for a second please?"

She walked in from the hallway with Alyssa on her side. She sat on the chair opposite Edward and I and sat Alyssa on her knee facing us.

"What's up?" She questioned while jerking Renesmee up and down on her knee. She had grown rapidly, her cheeks were chubby and constantly red. Her eyes were a dark brown- just like how mine used to be and her hair was dark, just like Jacobs. Her bright red lips was always in a huge grin.

"Well." Edward began. "I know we've all been a hard time recently. But, me and your mother would like to go on a break for a while... If that's okay with you."

"Of course. You don't have to ask my permission to go. I can deal with it now. It's been a month, I have to get back to normal some time. Go, seriously, I don't mind." She said, still jerking Alyssa on her knee. "Besides, i've got a family now. I have to be responsible and look after them, it's my job. And, I want to do it alone. Well, sort of. You know what I mean."

"Okay hunny. Thanks, and you will be a great mom, a great wife and you are an amazing daughter! We love you so much." I said.

"Hey mom, can I have a word with you in private for a second?" She said. "Dad, can you take Alyssa, please?" She lifted Alyssa up for Edward to grab hold of her.

"Of course." Edward said, grabbing hold of Alyssa. I nodded. Edward left the room with Alyssa. Awkward silence. I hated awkward silence.

"So, what is it you were wanting to talk to me about?" I said, after two minutes.

"How have you been, Mom? I know you kind of had a bit of a meltdown after Eddie. I just wanted to check you were okay."

*_flashback*_

I sat in this dark, cold, empty room all alone. I isolated myself from everyone, from it all. I needed to get away, I didn't want to face upto my fears, but it looked like I had no choice. The pain was tearing away at me, cutting through my heart like a knife was being inserted then removed repeatedly. Six hours passed, the pain sustained.

"Bella?" Alice called from in the kitchen.

I didn't reply. For five minutes, I sat in darkness, completely black. No light was to be seen and no sound to be heard.

"C'mon Bella. Answer me. If you don't answer me in 10 seconds, I will karate chop down this door." I didn't reply.

"Ten.." She began.

"Nine.."

"Eight..."

"Seven.. "

"Six.."

"Five... "

"Bella, Im serious. I don't think Esme will be happy if I have to kick the door down."

"Four, Three..."

"Bella, Two seconds now."

"One? Still no answer then. Fine, you have left me no choice."

I stood up quickly, unlocked the door and opened it. "What's up Alice?"

"I wanted to see how your doing?"

"Im great thanks!" I said sourly.

"I don't think you are." She said.

"Really? You don't. This is all your fault you know that. I feel this way because _you_ made me face upto it. I wouldn't feel all this anguish and pain and sadness if _you_ had just left me alone to deal with this my own way. But no, not you Alice. You have to make me face upto my fears." I ranted.

Part of me felt this was true, that was a very small part. The bigger part of me, the more dominant part said that I was a bad friend, a bad sister-in-law- sort of- and most of all, a bad person. I knew these words would hurt Alice, and to be honest I think I crossed a line.

Surprisingly, Alice just stood looking at me. We stared and stared at each other.

"You finished now?" She said happily.

"Why you being nice to me? After everything i've just said, you just take that with a pinch of salt?"

"Bella, I saw this coming. Physic. Duh!? I already saw your little speech and I also saw you feeling remorse for it. Why do you think I pushed you?" She said with a little grin on her face, clearly feeling content with herself.

"Alice, im sorry. None of this is your fault. And whether you saw it coming or not, I shouldn't have said those things. I really am sorry. It's just this, this whole thing. It's just caught up to me. And i'm really hurting right now, and I need you. I need you now more than ever."

Alice pulled me into a huge hug. Edward walked around the corner.

"Bella? Are you okay, darling?" He said, a worried expression on his face.

"Im fine, I'm going to be okay. Thanks Alice, you're the best."

_*present*_

"Im fine, darling. Don't worry about me. Are you sure your going to be okay?" I said to Renesmee as Edward and I packed our stuff into the car as we were about to leave to go to London.

"Mom, Ive got Jake. We're going to be just fine." She said as Jacob wrapped his arms around her.

"Have fun, Mom!" Jake said, jokingly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." He winked.

"Jake, a bit inappropriate don't you think." Edward said sourly, looking at Renesmee.

"Oh sorry." He said, embarrassed. "Have fun you guys!"

The flight lasted seven hours. Seven long hours. The only good thing about it was having Edward sat next to me. People stared at us, girls looking at me with envy. I knew how lucky I was to have Edward at the side of me. He stared at me most of the way. I hated when he did this. I was nowhere near good enough for him, I was plain and not very beautiful in the slightest.

As we landed, Edward grabbed my hand and we moved at a high pace through the crowd.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"The quicker we get to the hotel love." He winked at me. I realised what he meant. Well, true, the quicker the better.


End file.
